


Dreamless Dreams

by samika



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Disassociation, Friendship, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Panic Attacks, S3x is forbidden in my realm; fear not my s3x repulsed brethren, honestly you could read this and not even know its a danron fic, i honestly dont know what this is about this is just gonna b a dumping ground for my oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samika/pseuds/samika
Summary: A post-game fic focusing mainly on Hinata and Komaeda. (getting the mental health they need and also hanging out) Not explicitly romantic, but it's a little gay. Nothing the gamer bros can't explain away as good friends though.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. !!!!!!!!!!! (alone time on the beach)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very experienced with writing narratives, I mostly just scribble vague OC one-shots or essays. I hope this writing quality is up to your standards!  
> Please look at tags for TW and CW, I may be touching on subjects that could be rather heavy but I will try keeping it non-triggering and from personal experience as to not make it feel exploitative. Any criticism is welcome.
> 
> Another quick note, I'll be briefly mentioning my OC Takako here and there, you can find information about her here: https://twitter.com/PastelPandaBear/status/1358584644749303809  
> Not much needs to be said, all you need to know is she's 80-something and is essentially the manager of the island.
> 
> Final note (promise) Iz*ru is a but of a triggering character for me so don't expect me to mention him much. I respect him but he just reminds me of bad times.

sometimes  
i feel like my bones have shattered and their shards are just crunching up like eggshells inside me.  
if i could take a peek insider my chest it would be bleeding and cracked up like the dirt after a drought  
the blood condensed and sticky.  
it hurts  
it hurts so much  
i want to get out  
i need to get out of this place  
this body  
this brain  
?  
crunch crackle crunch crunch  
my bones have crumbled and i can’t move anymore.  
i grab at the flabby blubber under my ribs (for what? to hold myself together, what else)  
but i can’t reach for anything  
there’s only skin and bone  
ugly skin and crumbled bone.

crack crumble pop  
i’m on the floor now.  
i could probably get up if i tried;  
but i don’t (want?) to.  
i never noticed how fast the earth spins  
but i was forced to notice now.

the sand finds its way in every nook and cranny  
my dry skin mixes with the sediment until i can’t separate sand from self  
the sand is warm  
it’s probably noon now  
the sun is right up in the sky  
...  
sun  
warm  
sink  
i’ll stay here for a while


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda has an existential crisis while laying in the sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vsauce piqued my interest in space and I'm going to make that everyone's problem.  
> Next chapter will be longer I promise I just feel like this was a good place to leave off--

What time is it?  
I dust the sand off and look at my watch  
oh wait I don’t own a watch.  
Hahah.

After another 10 minutes of nothing I decide to take out my phone  
(Because phones have clocks)  
Four  
Forty  
a.m.?  
…  
4 more minutes until a wish!   
Hahah.

It’s probably not very healthy to lay in the sand for 15 hours.  
Though I was never one to take my health into too much consideration.  
…  
Maybe I should try doing that more.

The crickets’ chirping was a pleasant sound.  
Here on the island, there’s barely any human light.  
An artificial island with no artificial light.  
I feel like that should be funny. (it’s not)

The stars are so much more visible at night.  
Real stars.  
Systems lightyears away, where no human hand will ever touch.  
Maybe these stars are dead;  
Dead stars with their light finally reaching Earth.  
Dead stars.

I wonder when our sun will die.  
What was it… 4 billion years or so?  
4 billion or so years, that’s how old the Earth is too right?  
4 billion years.  
Hot rock to less hot rock to cool rock  
Archaea to isopod to…   
…  
4 billion more years until the sun explodes and we all die.  
That feels like enough time.


	3. Watering the flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes about his daily routine. Everyone looks up to him, so he needs to be a good role model!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing writing styles in the middle of a work!? More likely than you think...   
> (I thought a more literal writing style fit Hinata more, so hopefully when my style changes it becomes clear whose POV it is, maybe? If Shakespeare can make up words and be regarded as the best writer ever I can do this shut up)

Hajime Hinata woke up at 5:30am.

The old Hajime would find this routine pointless and tiring, but he's not a kid anymore; he has responsibilities. It's not a bad thing, really. He liked having things to do. He liked being needed.

Plus, it's always nice to see the sun rise.

* * *

First order of business: watering the flowers. Technically he didn't need to water them, since they were well adapted to the environment, but it was fun. He didn't overwater them, just a sprinkle.

It was always fun seeing the orange-ish sky reflected in the little drops on the orchids. Pink, red, blue-- well it's more violet than blue. Maybe that's the lighting, being all warm-colored and all. Isn't blue pretty uncommon in nature? Hinata vaguely remembered a book he had when he was seven about reptiles and amphibians. The lizard on the cover had a blue tongue, or was it a salamander? Its skin was pretty shiny so maybe it was a salamander, but the cover focused more on reptiles so--

"You're up early."

Hinata squeaked like bad quality chalk on a chalkboard and lost his balance, ungracefully stumbling over, thankfully not on the flowerbed. (though maybe that would have been preferable to the hard stone path) That was probably an overreaction.

"Ah, sorry, did I startle you?" (oh, it was Komaeda)

"Sorta."

Hinata brushed the sand and gravel off his pants trying to ignore the pain in his palms, his leg bouncing like a hummingbird's wings. (He always was fidgeting here and there, but it was especially bad early in the morning, or when he was nervous. There's no reason to be nervous right now though.) 

"You weren't at dinner yesterday."

"I wasn't?" he said with an almost mocking tone, smiling that annoying smile that was once vaguely comforting. (at least now it feels a little less vague)

Hinata picked up the watering can, now tipped over and half as full as it was before. "I mean, I didn't see you there..."

"Aw, were you waiting for me?" it's hard to read his expression, he can never tell if he's joking or not. "I'm truly sorry if I left you waiting, Hinata."

"Shut up." Komaeda didn't talk about his past much but he mentioned something about inheriting his parents' wealth, so he's one of those rich kids. Once you get past the way he looks it makes a lot of sense, given his aura of superiority that somehow seems to work around his habit of self-deprecation.

He just laughed in response (his stupid polite rich kid laugh) 

"I mean it, really!" He put his hands behind his back and kicked little pebbles into the flowerbed. "You know you don't have to water these flowers, right?"

"Yeah."

"So why are you watering them?"

"I want to."

"This early?"

"Do you need something?" there was barely any water in the can at this point, just droplets dripping dropping from the spout. (the watering can was very cute, it was blue and the shape of an elephant with a little eye on the side. the sticker for the eye kind of wore off, but the plastic marks were still visible)

Komaeda paused and stared at the dirt for a moment, swinging his leg back and forth like an impatient child. "No, not really."

"Then why are you here."

Another pause.

"...I want to be."

Hinata looked him dead in the eye, to which he returned a smile. An annoying, mocking smile, but... he couldn't help but like it better than the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajime totally has ADHD, maybe I'm projecting (I'm definitely projecting) but just look at him. That is not a neurotypical.  
> Also I don't beta read these so sorry in advance for spelling mistakes, my mind is an LED light that's always buzzing.


	4. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Wednesday at 4 pm Hinata has to check in with Ms. Takako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajime meets up with the gramma to make sure she isn't dead yet.

Wednesday is a pretty cool day. It's like, a very... day. If you asked Hinata to name any day it would be Wednesday. 

This Wednesday was like other Wednesdays. The sky was blue with scatterings of clouds and it was hot even though it was technically just the end of winter. (the seasons all blend together on this island)

And on Wednesdays Hinata had his turn to check in with Ms. Takako.

She used "check-in" to make it sound like what it wasn't. (it was therapy) Ms. Takako is like the kind of old lady that lives down the street and has a million cats and a horde of cardboard boxes that occasionally gives cryptic advice. She claims she has at least 6 degrees so she's definitely qualified, but Hinata's not sure how true that is. 

Her cottage was disconnected from everyone else's; it was on the highest point on the island, a hilly area with a good amount of foliage but not many trees. There was a bike outside the gate, which made no sense because Takako probably couldn't ride since she's the size of a gnome. (but who knows)

Hinata knocked on the door knocker. (her cottage was a lot more... cottage-like than the rest, that's for sure) Soon answered a stubby 80-something year old with a dumpling the size of her head wrapped as a bun. She wore a pair of indoor zori sandals that flip-flopped on her stone floor.

"Huh? Makoto? Why are you here I thought it was the 24th."

"It's Hinata. Hajime Hinata...?"

She looked like she was just woken up from a nap. (which would make sense, but it's her fault she schedules these things at peak nap hour) After 5 seconds of some form of deep thought, her face lit up like she had made a very important realization. 

"Ahhh, Hajime! Come in, come in." She lead him inside the living room and gestures for him to sit on the couch. (decorated with many blankets and pillows that definitely do not go together but somehow look good nonetheless) He kicked his shoes off and sat awkwardly near the pile of pillows.

"I'm making tea. Do you like tea? It doesn't matter I'm getting it for you anyways." She fills a kettle with water and puts it on the stove as Hajime tap-taps his hands on his lap. "Do you, uh, need help with that or-?" "Oh no no I don't trust you with my tea kettle." she takes out a step stool to reach for the tea leaves in the cabinet "You kids never learned how to make tea properly. I asked that Nagiro boy to boil the water and he set the water on fire. I didn't know that was possible it was actually quite impressive." she scanned the differently labeled containers and takes out the white tea leaves. It was a little awkward sitting around her living room at first, but he'd done this enough times to where he was relatively comfortable with the environment. He looked back at the mismatched pillows; this one here was square and had embroidery of an elephant with off-white tassels on the side. The one next to it was a rectangular pillow with patchwork stitching of flower patterns and leaves and ferns.

"Your pillows pretty cool," Hinata said, trying to break the silence as Takako focused hard on not boiling the tea for too long or too little (she was very particular about her tea). "Oh, those old things?" she said while straining her arm to reach the porcelain teacups on the top shelf (why couldn't she just put them lower...) "They're really nice aren't they, I've become quite proud of the collection I've accumulated." she brought the tray over to the coffee table and sat on the seat across Hajime. Her feet didn't even touch the floor. "Every new country or region I go to," she took a sip "I find a pillowcase to add to my collection." Hinata looked around at the pillows, with unique cases far too high a number to accurately estimate. "You've been quite a few places." Hinata took his own cup, he wasn't much of a tea person but it'd be rude to decline. "Sure have. I've been to every corner of Japan, from Hokkaido to Kanto to Kyushu, and a baker's dozen other places as well." her legs swung back and forth thumping the bottom of the chair. (the fabric cover was slightly worn compared to the rest of the seat)

"So you traveled a lot when you were younger?"

"Mhm."

"That must have cost a lot."

"Eh, its not like I had too many expenses. A few connections get you a long way, you know." 

Hinata's teacup was empty now, she Takako hopped out her seat to serve some more.

"Oh, you don't have to, I can get it myself-"

"Nonsense! I'm the host, and as my guest, I am obligated to treat you with the highest of esteem!" she picked up the tea kettle. "Are you trying to imply I'm a bad host?"

Hinata tensed up. "Uh-I-no, no ma'am." his leg bounced faster and looked at the bottom of his cup. 

Takako did that raspy laugh old people do (you know the one) and pat Hinata on the back. (well... more of a hit than a pat. for someone with such little hands they sure did have weight.)

"I was making a joke, Hajime," she said while pouring the second serving. "You children... so sensitive. When I was your age, we used to break each other's arms during break and then share lunch the next day."

"I... I don't think that's a normal thing."

She responded with another raspy chuckle. Hinata wasn't a tea person, but the fact of the matter was that tea is a hot drink. So whether he liked it or not, he left with a warm feeling in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta read again I am living on the edge babey!!!


End file.
